Without Him
by SelenaEde
Summary: Roxas mourns over the loss of his best friend. In doing so, he realizes just how much Axel really meant to him...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, not even my own copy of the game, I do not own the song Be With You and I do not own Enrique Iglesias.

Just so you all know, I wrote this for Jessica AKA erthgrl9870 and I do not know anything about Kingdom Hearts, so if I screwed anything up, even a little bit, I'm sorry. And also, if the fasct that I used lyrics in this story, bothers anyone, just tell me and I'll remove them, ok? Ok, good.

**Without Him**

_Monday night I feel so low, Count the hours they go so slow, I know the sound of your voice, Can save my soul_

I walk a little farther up the beach just too get away. Away from my friends, don't get me wrong, they're good friends, but they're not him. They're not Axel, none of them ever will be. And right now I just can't deal with the constant cries of "Roxas, are you ok?" or "What's wrong Roxas?" They just don't seem to understand that I don't want too talk about it. That I can't talk about it. It hurts too much. It's too painful.

_City lights, streets of gold, Look out my window to the world below, Moves so fast and it feels so cold, And _I'm_ all alone_

I pause for a moment and slip off my shoes. I pick them up and carry them with me as I continue on down the beach, walking along the shoreline, the water occasionally lapping over my feet. The cold-water keeps me grounded, keeps me from doing what I really want too do. It keeps me from crying. Crying for him.

_Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind, Baby just give me a sign_

Once I'm far enough away from the group that's laughing and dancing and having a good time, I sit down, placing my shoes beside me, my feet in the water. That's another reason I left. They're having so much fun, I really don't want too be the gray cloud in they're perfect weather. I look out too the sea at the fiery sunset, which only makes me sadder as the splashes of orange and red only remind me more and more of my lost best friend. Of Axel. I wrap my arms around my legs and think about what happened.

_And now that you're gone, I just wanna be with you, And I can't go on , I wanna be with you, Wanna be with you_

I guess it's true that you don't know how much someone means too you until they're gone. It's true in my case, I never knew how much my best friend meant too me until now… until it's too late… It tears me up inside when ever I think about it, whenever I realize he truly is dead. He truly is gone. The pain hurts, it's so real…

_I can't sleep and I'm up all night, Through these tears I try to smile, I know the touch of your hand, Can save my life_

At first, at first I didn't know why it hurt so bad that he was gone, it made no sense. He was only my friend, only my best friend, clearly not something too be so upset about. I mean I suspected he liked me as something… something more. The hints were always there, but I never worried about it too much. It didn't matter. It never mattered. I never once thought it would. Never once… Now the tears come, now they fall. The tears, the sign of weakness that I was trying so hard too fight back. But they fall now, uncharacteristically staining my cheeks with their saltiness…

_Don't let me down, Come to me now, I got to be with you some how_

I never once stopped too think that maybe his feelings were really there. Never once until Sora told me what he had said, until Sora told me that Axel said he was trying too see me… until Sora told me Axel said that I made him feel like he had a heart. Now I know Axel really did feel that way about me. Now I feel awful…. Now I just wish I were dead too so I could see Axel again… or asleep where I could dream I see him again… now I realize the one thing I would never admit when he was alive… The one thing I would never admit. Now I realize that I love him too. That I love Axel, in a way that I never realized I did… now that he's gone, I just want too be with him… I just want him back… I just want too love him…

_And now that you're gone, Who am I with-out you now, I can't go on, I just wanna be with you_


End file.
